requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Casper Matius
Overview Hidden from most views, Casper is kind of a mystery. He hardly gives out any information, and what information he does give out can be pricey. He freely claims only that he is Nosferatu. What's his Covenant? Does he even have one? What does he actually do in Kingsmouth? All are valid questions, and they all have prices for the answers. Personality A blend of calm and happy, brooding and sour... Actually, it's a bit hard to pin down. Even his accent may change according to his mood. Southern drawl one night, Irish brogue the next... Makes it hard to pin down just where he's from. He is, of course, a very pretty man, for a Nosferatu; meaning that one thing he does not like to do is touch another person, for fear of getting some manner of blemish or dirt on himself. Have to keep up appearances. 'Rumor has it...' * Casper is the one who actually lured the hunters to the city to get this whole drama of breaking oaths and having VII in his territory off his back - and who else to target but that meddling, and annoting Sam Richardson? Seems oddly convenient... * Demands to be the one to lead the raid mission, lets his territory go completely unsecure, who knows what GenuCorp could have done there. * Sam Richardson's 'fundraiser'? I wonder who will take part in it. It's usually not a good idea to support an oathbreaker. * Casper somehow escaped from torpor. Maybe this time he won't give Sam a chance to snap back at him. * One! Two! Who's bitch are you! Three! Four! Sam Richardson's whore! Can you say Vinculum! It's what's for Casper! * Casper texted Elaine insults to read off to Eric during the attack group meeting of the war counsel. He wasn't brave enough to say them in person or show-up though! * Casper has shown he has no interest in power or politics yet he is the guardian of the God Machine? *Casper made another Galloi. The young vampire is brilliant and already handsome. Why did Casper choose him? ** And who is attending that handsome young man while Casper is out making his wars and getting himself captured? *A bounty on Sam Richardson's torpored body, advertised in the Necropolis? Seems like Casper wants to start a Clan war. **Wasn't even chastized for it by the Harpies. I wonder what's going on between Casper and the two of them. *** Isn't that obvious? One of the Harpies is a Nosferatu Crone. Casper's a Nosferatu Crone. Duality's trying to push her own people into Ascendancy. Just watch, Isrieal Romanov's going to start skyrocketing next! *Casper likes his women feisty and with an edge. *If Casper actually violated Master Richardson's territory law in Alder Victor Castle's territory, he's officially the most stupid bath attendant ever. *Casper as well regarded as the Sheriff, the Hound, and the still highly influential former Prince? More highly than four out of five Primogens? Seems like the Harpies swallowed a bit too much of his bath water. *Despite affiliating with the Circle of the Crone, Casper is devoutly Christian. *Casper's so vain that he seems to enjoy sleeping with those who look similar to and remind him of himself. *During one of the court's major social events, Casper managed to get three quarters of the city into one of his baths, and has shotgunned invitations over every remaining member. Why is he so eager to give away these baths to people? * Casper is another one of Alder Romanov's studs. Maybe she's got something for names that start with Cas. ** He's been hanging around the Russian a lot recently. Maybe they're an item now? * Casper's 'baths' are a trick he's using to establish blood bonds with anyone naive enough to take one. ** No one seems bound after them, but that's only because the Vitae is so diluted it imposes a weaker form every time you're exposed. The effects don't kick in unless you spend a lot of time there; it's why he's more popular with other Nosferatu, like Alder Romanov. *** On the plus side, everyone who gets out of those baths looks simply amazing. Category:Nosferatu Category:Galloi Category:Circle of the Crone Category:PCs Category:Active PC